


milk

by yungdaggertiddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oh My God, POV Jesus, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungdaggertiddy/pseuds/yungdaggertiddy
Summary: god was not present at the time of this writing.tobio isn’t producing milk so y/n goes to check on him:)





	milk

living on a farm wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. you being the primary care for most of the animals on the farm made it exceptionally harder, especially with the cows. The cows were a constant task that needed to be done, whether it was attention, milking, or bathing, it was an everyday job. 

Today was like any other day, you fed the chickens and cleaned their coop, fed the horses an ect. all until you got a call from the main barn. your co worker Kuroo explained that tobio wasnt producing any milk and need you to help find out this issue. 

Why the fuck wasn’t he producing any milk? He was a ripe age, and one of the best cows you could have asked for, so what really could have been wrong with milkboy? in all actuality, he was purely aching to see you. nobody since you had milked him right and he was fed up with it. he yearned for you, and only you. 

once you got to the barn doors you saw kuroo sitting on top of tobios stable. “what’s the situation?” you asked putting on your gloves. “i think i recall telling you over the phone?” you gave him a stank face moving over to the stable, he laughed. looking for in the stable, you saw a poor tobio biting his tail angrily, the moment his eyes met yours his facial expressions softened and he dropped his tail. you gave him an apathetic smile as you walked into his space. 

“what’s wrong tobio?” you said as you looked down at his chest, ‘h-he’s fuckign swollen..’ before he was able to retort some smart ass remark you flicked his nipple. “mmngh~ m-more please-e~” you stepped back to examine the look on his face, he was flushed soiled, mouth agape, hole nine yards. you sighed before noticing the very visible tent in his pants ‘oh boy’. 

you bent down on your knees to meet with him at eye level, for he was also sitting down. “you gotta be a good boy and tell me what’s wrong tobio,” you paused taking in all the beautiful features in his face “or else, we can’t fix your problem~” you pat his head, he moaned. “i-i don’t need a-any fuck~ FUCKING help-p,” the more you rubbed his head the more he moaned but when you rubbed his ear, it was a whole different sensation. “h~HAEnge o-oh FUCK” by this point, pre was leaking through his pants, he needed you, bad. you averted your hand down to his swollen nips caressing his chest in the process, “now now, don’t you think you’d feel sooo much better if you let me milk you tobio~” god did he love the way you said his name, it rolled off your tongue perfectly, he enjoyed every second of it.   
“f-fine y-you bi-itch, but only c-cause your doing it FUucK-“, you whisper in his ear, “that’s all i needed to hear baby~” you moved your body from being infront of him, to straddling him, but enough room from his area that you could still tease him. he stared at you seductively, aching to know what you were gonna do next. you left trails of kisses and love bruises all the way from his forehead, to his collarbone down to his protruding nipples making eye contact all the way down. simultaneously, you latched on to his swollen pec while using your left hand to play with his leaky cock. at that exact moment, he let out a moan like no other, it was more high pitched and feminine than the other ones he was making but goddamn it was music to your ears. tobio was screaming for release at this point, the more you licked, sucked, bit and stroked, made him damn near go crazy. “M-MOMMY P-LeaSE LET ME C-UM OH GOD, MOMMY PLEASE,~” he took a breath before continuing, “I-LL BE A G-OOD BOY M-MOMMY I SWEAR!” it’s not like you were edging him but the stimulation was a bit aggressive. you unlatched your self from tobio, doing so you earned a complaintant whine. “i see what you did here, you saved up all this milk just for me right? after all the defiance, and anger you really just wanted this right here huh? your such a dirty boy~” after keeping his eyes sealed closed during the whole ordeal, he finally looked down at you with those blue teary eyes, he groaned in response. “you can cum tobio~” before you could finish your sentence, he busted all over his chest and your hand. the moan he produced was fucking guttural. at the same time he came, out of both his nipples came that long waited milk. 

EXTRA:@3&:7:7

on the other side of the barn was kuroo, snickering and simply dying. on an old wood plank was a small hole big enough to fit a phone camera. “caught yo ass in 4k bitch.”


End file.
